The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cephalophorus x Senecio fulgens, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SI SEN 1005’.
The new Senecio plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new and distinct Senecio plants with good interiorscape performance.
The new Senecio plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2012 of Senecio cephalophorus ‘Mountain Fire’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Senecio fulgens ‘Mandarin’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio plant was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.